$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {-1} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{4} & {4}+{2} \\ {2}+{-1} & {4}+{-1} \\ {-1}+{-2} & {-2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {6} \\ {1} & {3} \\ {-3} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$